After Story
by Hinotori Ai
Summary: Various fluff moments between different couples of Blazblue in an AU.
1. Bonding I

**Bonding**

Jin Kisaragi stood frozen stiff as he wondered if he had finally met a battle that he had no hope of winning. What stood before him was something that no ordinary man could overcome. It stood 5'4 in all its dangerously cute glory. He attempted to put on a face that booked no argument but it did nothing. She had her own look fully intact.

"Jin, you're not going to get out of this so you might as well give up now. You have to do this." she said giving him her I-mean-business face. Then she showed him one of her trademark mischievous smiles. She derived pleasure from his discomfort.

Jin shifted his weight to the other leg and cautiously glanced down at what she held in her hand. It was small, white, and carried small little designs of brown teddy bears on the front. He had never in his life touched one. He had not needed to nor did he want to. Of course he knew he would need to someday but it was too soon. "Makoto, I don't see the point in this." He had tried to sound firm, but to his own ears he sounded uneasy. He tried again. "It really doesn't matter who does it." His sentence was met with her shaking the tiny soft object at him, another fail. Jin was well aware that this was a losing battle.

"It does matter. You haven't done it at all. It's part of the bonding process." Makoto stated knowledgeably.

Jin still looked skeptical. "I'll do it next time." He was desperate.

"You're doing it this time. Now go." she pressed the white thing into his chest, giving him no option but to catch it, and began pushing him backwards towards the door to their room. Jin knew when he was beaten. If he refused her anymore he might pay for it. He realized long ago that he was no match for Makoto's physical strength. When he got out of hand she never hesitated to use force to put him back in his place. He wasn't whipped. He just knew when it was futile. He didn't relish the thought of being put into another headlock so he relented.

Makoto pushed him into the room and shut the door behind him. She had left him to his fate.

Across the room sat a white bassinet with ruffles around it. Jin cautiously walked toward it. When he was close enough he could see two white little hands slowly opening and closing, aware that he had entered the room, even though he had been forced into this situation that knowledge made him feel a slight swell of pride. He could recognize his presence.

Moving closer to the bassinet, a little white face with large green eyes staring up at him came into sight. The baby had brown hair similar to Makoto's. Peeking out of the brown hair were tiny cute squirrel ears. He wore a soft yellow onesie and white socks on his chubby feet. This little one was his son.

Jin and Makoto had been together for four years and married for two. The wedding day was one ordeal he didn't wish to remember. Koji was the baby's name. Makoto had decided to name him using parts from each of their names. He had come along soon after the marriage. He was now one month old. Jin had avoided the task of changing the diaper for one whole month. He couldn't escape any longer.

Resigning himself to his fate, he reached into the crib and picked up Koji. Securing him in his arms and supporting his head Jin moved to the area designated for changing. He had watched Makoto plenty of enough times to know what to do but he was still nervous. He gently laid Koji's small warm body on the white cushioned mat meant for his specific task at hand. Koji gurgled lightly with his hand in his mouth watching Jin closely with curiosity.

Just as Jin was about to begin he remembered that Makoto usually talked to Koji when she changed his diaper. He figured he should imitate everything she did, so everything would go smoothly. "Alright, I'm going to change your diaper now." he said awkwardly to the baby, but his voice was still gentle. Koji continued to stare at him calm and not at all afraid.

Steeling himself once more Jin reached for the snaps of the onesie. Undoing them he pushed the shirt up and looked at the puffy diaper. It looked menacing. He remembered Makoto's every movement when changing Koji and followed it from memory. He undid the tabs of the diaper and pulled it back slowly. Looking over the front of the diaper to see just what he was dealing with. He was relieved to see nothing. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he pulled the diaper back fully. Koji automatically pulled his knees up. At least someone was confident.

Taking his feet in one hand Jin pulled his feet up so that his bottom would elevate. With the other hand he pulled the soiled diaper from beneath him. He then pulled out the wipes and cleaned the baby's white bottom. In the silence there was the distinct sound of a snap from the door way. Jin's head snapped to the direction of the door to see Makoto with camera in hand, smiling from ear to ear.

"You'd better hurry up or he might christen you with golden showers." she said as if she hadn't just taken a picture of him. Jin wanted to say something but the thought of being christened didn't appeal to him in the least. He turned his attention back to the baby and returned to finishing his task thinking of ways he might take the camera when she wasn't looking.

After cleaning Koji's bottom, Jin placed the clean diaper with the wide side down and placed the baby on it. He closed the diaper and sealed the tabs safely. Picking Koji up he gently pulled his tail out of his pamper, and placed him back in his crib. After he cleaned up Makoto entered the room.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she said walking to the crib and scooping Koji up. "I definitely have to send this to Tsubaki and Noel." she laughed holding the camera in her other hand. She nuzzled Koji then she gave Jin a light kiss on the cheek and left the room. Jin was left standing in baby room dreading the reactions his friends would have when they saw the picture.

A/N:I do not own Blazblue, I only like to write fanfiction.

This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I decided that I would make it a collection of fluffy and funny moments between the different couples in BlazBlue. They will be based on the couples in mine and Ikiwa's story Protected Light Distorted Truth. Chapter 5 for that story should be out very soon, so check it out.

R&R

\(^.^)/


	2. Sleeping Positions I

**Sleeping Positions**

Noel turned only to come close to the edge of the bed. She was sick of being on the edge of the bed. He was like an unmovable stone. She pushed at the said unmovable stone. He didn't move. She pushed again at his sides. No response. She took two fingered and stopped his nose up. He didn't response for a while but did once twenty seconds passed. He moved jerkily and then woke up.

"Noel?' he mumbled slapping her fingers away. A large yawn emitted from her husband. She sat beside him with her arms folded under her small breast. He looked at the face she was giving him.

"You're hogging the whole bed. How am I supposed to sleep when you take up all the bed?" she pouted at him and he sighed knowing he was in trouble. When she started to pouted that was it. He moved over to the other side of the bed and pulled her into his arms. He spooned her and she was instantly content.

"Thank you, Bang…" she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't at all bad being married to him. Except for the fact that he hogged the bed, sweated like a pig and had at onetime called her a man. Overall they made a nice odd couple though she never forgave him for calling her a man. It would come up anytime he was ticking her off.

After an hour of spooning Bang had shifted, he had his arm across her stomach. Noel started gasping for air. She woke up and pushed his arm off of her. She was sick of his sleeping habits. She crawled atop him and turned on her back. She figured it was the safest place to sleep and it was. Bang didn't move much in his sleep. She smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Bang had been there for her at the end of the fight with the imperator. He had pulled her from the rubble and cradled her to his body protecting her as he traveled through the remains of the main NOL branch. She had once again lost control fighting Terumi and was able to fully reawaken as Mu, but she was in control. So many things had happened. Things she didn't think about much. She had a peaceful life and the past was exact what it was, the past. She didn't think about it or dwell.

She was happy with what she ended up with, a loyal, caring, and slightly justice fanatic. Life was good even though it took a long time to get there. Noel slept peacefully atop her husband smiling at memories of happiness she shared with him.

* * *

><p>AN: A couple I ship because it's cute. Review if you like, but don't flame about the pairing though. I don't really want to hear about everyone's OTP.<p>

:O3


	3. Buy a Cake

**Buy a Cake**

"Princess, I don't think that's how it's supposed to look." The chubby red bat floated to the right of the blonde haired woman. Without turning her head to look at it she gave a wordless warning, but the bat seemed to miss it. "It kinda looks like…dung."

Rachel's hand shot up and grabbed the bat. She mercilessly pulled at the cheeks of the red bat. "Pr-princess!" the bat whined as she threw him away from her. She looked down at the cake she had baked. Grabbing the directions and looking over them she realized she left out an ingredient.

Her red eyes settled on the mush that was supposed to be a cake. "Mistress, shall we try again."

"Of course Nago. I do not sully my hands with such trivial things, but…" she trailed off her cheeks reddening. "I should be able to this." She put the cake in the trash and went to wash her hands. Afterwards she looked over the recipe once more. It was a simple recipe but it was much too vague. How did sticking a toothpick into the cake tell that it was ready?

She grabbed a bowl from the dish rack and placed it on the table ready to give it a try again. Once everything was mixed she poured the batter into the cake pan. She then took the pan and placed it into the already preheated oven.

She took a seat and waited. Her mind grasping at information she didn't really want to know. Still she was his observer and she would receive glimpses of his life at times. Currently he was looking at a stick with a plus sign on it. She raised an eye brow and decided not to think more on it. The small visions she received quickly disappear as fast as it had come to her.

Her mind when back to the cake she was baking. If the fool did not want it she would thrust it down his throat. He didn't ask for it but that did not matter, he would eat it and he would like it. She had spent a large amount of her morning making the cake for him.

Four failed attempts and one unfinished attempt because Gii had fallen into to it. She sighed to herself at the thought. She was positive that was the one good batch.

Vaguely she wondered when she had begun to show such regard for him. It wasn't as if he deserved it. No, he didn't deserving anything from her. He had almost bled to death saving her. Why should she be baking a cake for such an idiot? Her hand instinctive went to her short hair that barely reached her neck. That day she could have lost her life, instead she only lost her hair.

The foolish man had come through much to save her. Her feelings did nothing but grow for him to the point they peaked and she would never let anything harm him again if she could help it. She looked to the stove and saw that her cake was burning. "This is not possible." She said angered that she had not been pay attention to her task.

Putting on pot mitts she took the cake out and laid it atop of the stove. It was a black pile of something. It didn't resemble the cake at all. She looked to Nago who had efficiently left the room before the cake had come out of the oven. Gii had also followed suit leaving a very pissed Rachel without anything to retaliate on.

With a deep breath she started over once more. This time she followed everything precisely. After thirty minutes she pulled out a white cake that was perfect except it was lopsided. She cursed to herself in a mutter. She wasn't one for vulgar words but she was angry at how easy the direction looked to the contrary they were anything but.

She iced the cake after a while and placed strawberries around the edge. She debated on writing something in the middle and decided to leave it blank. She was not going to have some needless words on a lopsided cake.

She placed the desert on a cake plate with a glass dome. Leaving the kitchen she went and changed into her normal attire. She didn't wear her ribbons any longer since her hair was short. She could have grown her hair out in the years that had passed but she decided she liked it short. Plus, he still called her bunny so she kept it short. After dressing she went and waited in her drawing room.

The fool was late and she was going to make him pay. Hours had passed since their scheduled appointment and she was angry. Furiously leaving the room she didn't take the time to look where she was going. Her eyes were burning into the floor when she hit a wall of flesh. She didn't stumble but she did step back.

Dual colored eyes stared down at her questioningly. "What's wrong with you, bunny?" he had his Blood Scythe in hand and looked as if he had recently left a fight.

"If you do not know what today is then I will remind you as I flog you." Her eyes bored into his with visible anger and a touch of hurt.

"Of course, I didn't forget. I'm not some kind of heartless guy you know. Here." He gave the small vampire a box and she looked slightly shocked. She opened it and inside the small slender box was a white rose. She touched the petals gently.

"You did not pull this from my garden did you." She looked up at the man.

"…" he said nothing.

"Ragna…you did not." She stared at the flower then at him.

"…" still no words.

"Baden Baden-" was the only words that Ragna remembered.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its been a while since the last update. Things have been very busy. Ikiwa and I needed a break. I'm not sure when then next chapter will be for this but please look forward to it. PLDT has been on hiatus for a while so that also might take more time. Thank you for reading.

\(^.^)/

R&R


	4. Sleep Positions II

**Sleeping Positions II**

Tsubaki gave a light yawn as she walked out of the bathroom. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to when her head would hit the pillow. She padded over to the large comfy bed and proceeded to climb up into it. As of late it was harder to enter her own bed but she knew very well what the reason was. After making her way on to the bed she sat and rested in the middle. When she caught her breath, she turned to the head of the bed to pull back the blanket and sheets.

"You couldn't wait for me to help you?" sounded the deep voice of her husband from behind her. Tsubaki jumped in response. She looked over her shoulder guiltily. Behind her stood Hakumen with his arms folded. He, like her, was wearing his night clothes. His hair was braided loosely down his back. Red eyes looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry, I know you asked me to wait for you but I knew I could do it by myself." She continued pulling the covers back and crawled in.

"I'm aware you can do it by yourself. I just wanted to make sure you didn't injure yourself." He said turning off the lights and walking over to the bed. He got in and pulled the covers over them both.

"I didn't mean to worry you and I didn't hurt myself." She said snuggling down into the cool sheets, then looking back at him. He gave a light sigh and nodded in acceptance. Tsubaki smiled lightly and yawned again.

"You've had a long day. You should sleep." He said turning toward her. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Good night Hakumen."

"Good Night Tsubaki" he replied

Tsubaki pulled the covers up to her chin settling in for the night. She was tired but she couldn't go to sleep just yet. She relaxed her body and calmed her breathing waiting for what she was sure to come next. For the first couple of minutes Hakumen stayed on what was understood as his side of the bed. As more time passed he moved closer to Tsubaki. Recently it was his normal routine. He would try to keep his distance because of his size and her condition but he always failed.

Tsubaki waited patiently for them to settle into their normal position. When he was close enough he gently wrapped his around her and pulled her into his body. Tsubaki allowed herself to be pulled toward him. After getting her settled next to him he cautiously curled into a familiar position with her tucked close to him. Tsubaki fought the urge to sigh contently less he find out that she was awoke all along. She could feel him relax against her back as he gently placed his large warm hand atop her swollen stomach.

This is what she was waiting for. She finally closed her eyes ready to rest where she felt safe and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello. It has been a very long time since I posted something. I apologize for that but more will definitely be on the way now that I have started again. There's ore PLDT also to come soon. Thank you for reading!

R&R

\(^.^)/


End file.
